The Guardian
by Dumbledor
Summary: This is My 2nd story, The Gift being the first. It's about true love, repaying a wizard's Debt, defeating Voldemort and family happiness, plus overcoming ALL odds that are placed against you and standing up for the one you love, not matter what the cost.


The Guardian

Author's Note: This started out to be just a short couple pages of fiction that I'd had come across my mind as I was writing my first Harry Potter story – The Gift – which is here on this site. But, as with some stories, it blossomed into something larger, and still can be subjected to the 'engorgement' charm! To you Muggles, that means it can be enlarged, expanded. Remember what happened to Aunt Marge at the beginning of Book 3? There is one other author's Note towards the end and you should read it and do a Google search using the word 'Dolly' and peruse those couple web sites to gain more of an insight as to the real, scientific foundations for what I'm doing later in this story. If you have any questions or whatever, e-mail me: 

I don't own any Harry Potter material, nor am I making any money off this, it's just written for fun till the next book comes out. Please, Read and review, it only takes a minute and is enjoyable.

The Confrontation at School

Malfoy, that little sneek, had eyes for Ginny. She, on the other hand, didn't know it.

Ginny despised Draco Malfoy.

Given the chance, she'd put a curse on him, whether or not it'd be one of the "unforgiveables", she'd be hard pressed NOT to use one!

So, this describes, in a nutshell, the "lovely" feelings of those two.

What Ginny didn't realize, was to what lengths Draco would go in order to get the girl he wanted. He didn't love her, he detested her, and her family; He just wanted to use her and discard her afterwards.

A true Slytherin, through and through.

Harry, on the other hand, was a different story. He was truthful, brave, and his heart goes out to those who've been hurt unjustly. Additionally, he loved Ginny Weasley with all his heart and he has been true to her since he first saw her, the morning of his 12th birthday, in her home the summer after his second year, when Ron, Fred & George took the Flying Ford car to rescue him from the Dursleys.

Draco was always on the perpetual lookout for that one chance to "get Potter" – no matter what! Hence, the name callings, such as "Scarhead", and Ginny knew this. That's why, all through school she kept an eye out for Harry, just in case.

One evening, towards dark, classes were over and Harry was outside sitting down near the lake, close to the cliffs edge, enjoying the scenic view, when he felt someone close to him.

It was NOT a good feeling.

Without turning around, Harry asked, rather coldly "Hello, Malfoy, what do you want?"

"You!" Draco spat out acidly.

Harry turned around reaching for his wand, and found it not with him. He'd left it in his room.

"Not prepared, eh, Potter? Very unwise on your part. The Dark lord would not approve of that if it happened to us."

"I'm not a death eater, Malfoy, YOU ARE!"

"Details, Potter, details. Right now, I'm going to dispose of you. Looks like you fell off the cliff in the dark. Accidents do happen."

With that said Draco propelled Harry off the cliff face.

Ginny stood nearby, and seeing what happened, drew her wand, pointing it at Harry spoke the spell: "Wingardium Leviosia" Harry continued falling, the spell spoken again and again. Ginny finally put all of herself into the spell – projecting herself across the incredible distance between the tow of them pronounced the levitating spell again and managed to slow Harry's fall, but still heard a sickening crunch.

Without waiting, she ran closer to where she could use the levitating spell again, but more effectively. Lifting Harry up the cliff face and back onto the ground.

Harry was alive, but Just barely.

Looking around, she saw Draco leaving and bound him with magical bindings and left him.

Ginny quickly took Harry, levitating him in front of her, to Madam Pomphrey's, hoping against all hope that he'd survive.

Into the castle she went, forcefully flinging open the doors with her wand disregarding all the stares and running down the halls, everyone making a mad dash out of her way.

"Get Dumbledore, anyone, Get Dumbledore NOW!" Ginny screamed as loud as she could. Students moved.

Rushing into the hospital wing, screaming out her name Ginny placed Harry's broken body on a bed when Madam Pomphrey came in. She took one look at Harry and paled. "Ginny, we have to take him to St. Mungo's now. Hold on to me and I'll apparate us over there." Madam Pomphrey said rather quickly.

"But, no one can apparate out of the castle!" Ginny said quickly.

"I can!" Madam Pomphrey said, and with that, the three of them disappeared only to reappear in St. Mungo's.

A Wizards' Debt!

Specialists from all over the hospital came to assist and evaluate Harry, but he'd not let go of Ginny's hand. Samples of his blood were drawn to see if they could use it to help him, somehow. Breath barely being drawn, Harry looked up into Ginny's eyes and spoke. "Ginny, I've not got long. With these witnesses listening to give proof of what I say I give to you all my possessions, everything. In my pocket is a small box, get it."

Ginny reached in and found the box. It was a jewelry box.

"Open it." Harry gasped out.

Ginny opened the box, and its' contents took her breath away. In it was a very large diamond ring.

"This was to be your wedding ring that I was to give to you at the end of this school year. I was going to ask you to marry me. That's why I was there, sitting, trying to think things out, planning. Take it. It's now yours." Harry gasped out painfully.

"Oh, Harry, , , , " Ginny didn't know what to say. Tears were rolling down her cheeks.

"One last thing, Ginny: You saved me from an anonymous death, you helped me and for that I'm grateful." Breathing was more difficult, barely coming. "I - owe – you –a –Wizards – "

"Oh, Harry, NO, don't say it, please, don't say it!"

" – debt. And I intend to repay it, my death not withstanding. I love you with all my heart and soul, Ginny, my dearest. You have my heart."

With that said, and witnessed, Harry died in the arms of his beloved Ginny.

The Funeral and Malfoy's Threat

During the ensuing days, Ginny was at home, being tended by her Mum and Hermione, no one else was allowed into her room. She'd long since cried her eyes dry and refused to eat. Depression sat in and no one, not even Hermione could lift it.

Meanwhile, Headmaster Dumbledore planned the funeral, and set up a mausoleum on the grounds of Hogwarts, in a secluded place. He was beginning to feel every bit of his extreme advanced age, but with the events that had taken place, worry about the future was not among them. He knew that they all had to go through tough times.

The next day, the funeral had taken place, all the students at Hogwarts attended, including dignitaries from the Ministry and reporters from The Daily Prophet and the Wizarding Wireless Network and Teen Witch. In front were all the Weasleys – Harry's Family. Ginny was sitting with them, silent as a statue, not even sniffing, eyes red and the saddest countenance displayed upon her face.

But, upon her finger, her left hand ring finger, rested the diamond ring that Harry gave her. She considered it her wedding ring and from the day Harry gave it to her, she never took it off.

Never.

Ginny now belonged to Harry – Heart and Soul, forever.

After the funeral, with all the people milling about, no one kept a good eye upon Ginny, not as they'd should, because had they'd done so, they'd have witnessed something.

A man approached Ginny, carrying a cane with a silver snake head, his hair platinum white. Ginny remembered him, and not too pleasantly, either. She remembered him in Flourish & Blotts just a few days before her second year started.

"Well, we meet again, Ginny." Lucius spoke.

"Leave me alone, Lucius, just go away, whatever you have to say, keep it to yourself. I don't want to hear it. I've already lost too much. LEAVE! NOW!" Ginny looked at Lucius.

"What you did to my son, he's facing a lifetime in Azkaban, and it's all due to you. I'll get you for this, Weasley, I will." As Lucius spoke these words, he pulled his wand out and pointed it at her. People turned around, saw what was taking place and tried to stop Lucius, but they were too late. He pronounced the killing curse, his wand pointed directly at Ginny Weasley.

The beam that was the magical killing curse went forward but stopped, dead center, just about a foot directly in front of Ginny.

Nothing happened! The curse never touched her, not even in the slightest way. It just stopped in front of her as if there were something between Ginny and the curse.

Everyone saw what happened, and they just couldn't believe what they'd just seen.

All the reporters took wizarding pictures which appeared the next day in all the issues of the papers and magazines and was broadcasted on the WWN. Lucius was immediately apprehended by the Aurors and taken away. Ginny was surrounded by her family, not knowing what to expect. She was immediately taken away, back home, to the Burrow.

The Burrow

The Weasley family all took Ginny back to their home, the Burrow, and stayed there. With the wards up they were safe, for now, but still Arthur worried some. He knew the Lucius Malfoy was well connected with Voldemort and his Death Eaters. It was only a matter of time before they came. Arthur Flooed to the Ministry of Magic to arrange to have some Auror's stationed around the Burrow.

"Ginny," said Arthur, "What happened to you back at the funeral? What stopped Lucius Malfoy from killing you?"

"I don't know, Dad, I just don't know." Ginny replied. But there was one simple reply that she didn't share:

Ginny KNEW. Deep down inside herself, she KNEW what happened. There was no need to tell, not yet, anyways.

"Well, Ginny, just stay with us. We'll find out, or try to, and see what we can do to protect you, and us, from the Death Eaters. Voldemort is still out there, and very dangerous."

Ginny turned to her Dad, looking up at him, while the rest of the family were present and told him the most astonishing thing: "Dad, nothing will hurt me, ever. We'll all be protected. Don't worry. "

Everyone turned to Ginny, not knowing what to say. Finally, one of them spoke up. It was Ron.

"Gin, I know, we all know, that you've had a tough time lately. But, please, don't go around saying such fantastic things. We've got an army of Death Eaters about to come here."

"Ginny," Charlie, the oldest of her brothers said, the one Ginny looked upon with respect, "What can we do? Voldemorts people will be here and will blame all their loses on us. Anyway, we're a family, we are all together in this and will do our best to be with you."

Bill came up to Ginny, put his arm on her shoulders and told her "Ginny, we all love you, very much. You're the special one, you always have been."

Ginny looked up at her family, smiled. "We all lost Harry, he was a member of this family, just as if he'd been born here, just as if his name was 'Weasley', still, he's a member of our family."

The Revelation

Ginny got up and looked around at each member, her brothers, her parents. "Don't worry, we'll be protected. We always will be. There's a guarantee on that."

"A guarantee? What are you talking about?" Molly asked.

"A Wizard's Debt. Just before Harry died he gave me a Wizard's Debt, among other things. He said that, death not withstanding, he will honor that debt. And I believe him. Especially since the events this afternoon at the funeral."

"Oh, Ginny dear, I – we all didn't know. But, a Wizard's debt can only be repaid if you're alive. Death prevents such actions." Molly replied. She was nervous, and worried about her only daughter.

"Ginny, you mentioned 'other things'. What were those he referred to?" Percy asked.

"Harry gave me all his possessions, verbally, he told me this, in front of witnesses. That can be verified by veritiserum and memories can be pulled out and viewed in a pensive."

"Ginny, do you know what Harry has? In his vaults, that is? He gave me his key to use when I needed it. You know how he is, well, was. Always so generous." Molly stated.

"Yes, well to begin with 'is' is the proper word to use. Not 'was'. Harry is with us right now." Ginny said.

Arthur came up to Ginny, placing his hand gently on her shoulder, "Ginny, are you sure in what you're saying? The inheritance can easily be proved, but the other, the Wizards's Debt, that's another matter. We'll all stand by you, we always have."

"Thanks, Dad." Ginny said, looking up at her father, and smiling. "You all are my family, my only family. And Harry's. Besides, he gave me something else." Ginny held up her left hand and the whole family saw the large diamond ring that rested there.

"Harry gave me this ring as he lay dying in my arms. He told me he intended to give me this at the end of this school year as my wedding ring. We're intended to be married. I was to be his wife." Ginny said this and the entire family held their breath. They were absolutely shocked.

Ginny turned to her Mum, tears rolling down her eyes, "Oh, Mum, I loved Harry so much, so very, very much. And he loved me. I've always known that, ever since I first laid eyes on him here in this very kitchen. Mum, its' all true, just look at the events that have turned out. I wanted to give him children, just as many children as I could bear by him. He always wanted a family and I intended to give him his very own family with children who would have all jumped up and hugged their Daddy and told him they all loved him and were proud to say, 'Harry Potter is my Dad, just my Dad, that's all.'

Ginny hugged her Mum and her Mum put her arms around Ginny and they both hugged and cried and cried. Over lost family, over lost opportunities. Over lost loved ones.

The next morning, after letting everyone sleep as late as they wanted, Arthur got up and went to St. Mungo's Hospital to get the necessary witnesses for Harry's will and to get it verified at Gringotts Bank. After much searching and getting the witnesses over to Gringotts, all went well. That afternoon, Ginny was at the bank, along with her brothers, and parents and took care of the necessary paper work, signing various documents, parchments, legalizing all the financial transferences.

"Thank you, Griphook," Ginny said to the Goblin at Gringotts. She looked at him and smiled. "I appreciate your help. If I have any questions, or need any assistance, may I come and see you?" Ginny asked him.

"Yes, Miss Weasley, I'll be most happy to help you anytime you wish. Thank you, for your staying with us." Griphook replied.

"I'll always keep my accounts here at Gringotts'. It's a good bank that has helped both our family and Harry's parents for a long time." Ginny said.

With that done, they all left to return home, to the Burrow, for safety. There were not too many places they could go to and feel safe. Charlie was working at Hogwarts, Bill still at Gringotts, and Percy at the Ministry. Fred and George were at their store but still they all were worried about Ginny. But Ginny had her Guardian.

Back at the Burrow, in the evenings Ginny went for a short walk out in the Garden, walking under the trees. There she stayed, and talked, the family could see her, see her talking but there was no one present with her. That they could see. Still Ginny talked to her unseen companion. They were a bit concerned, but after she came inside, she seemed to be better, smiling, happier, joyful. Molly, Arthur and their sons were happy for Ginny. She was ok.

Ginny's Unguarded Moment

One day, as usual, Ginny wanted to go to Hogwarts to visit Harry's tomb. She'd already graduated, but still lived at home. The Burrow would always be her home no matter what. The estate that Harry left her would see to all her physical needs for the rest of her life, and take care of her parents also. Ginny knew the benefits of sharing, of charity, of helping those in need, and she was of generous heart. Harry taught her that by the very example of his life.

"Mum, Dad, I'm going to Hogwarts, I want to see Harry's tomb and place some flowers there. I'll be ok and will return shortly. Will that be ok with you?"

"Yes, dear. You just take care of yourself, and don't take chances. We're all still worried, but I and Arthur feel you'll be ok at school." Molly told her daughter.

"Thanks, Mum. I appreciate you." Ginny hugged and kissed her Mum and left.

Ginny apparated outside the front gates of Hogwarts and went inside. She walked up the road and went to the secluded location where Harry's tomb was located. There, she placed a flower arrangement and just sat on a small marble bench and thought of him. She needed this time alone, to collect her thoughts, and just think. Here, she was comfortable, just like in the garden. No one bothered her. Harry was, to most people, just a legend, an historical figure to some of the newer generation of witches and wizards who only heard of his exploits. They never really knew him like his contemporaries did, those who were close to him – like Ron, Hermione, and a few of his Professors.

In the background, behind Ginny stood a figure, rather tall, long blonde hair, carrying a silver headed cane containing his wand which was well hidden.

"Well, well, well. Looks like I've got a mourner for the famous Harry Potter!" Lucius Malfoy said.

Ginny turned around, caught off guard, not knowing what to do. Lucius had his wand out and pointed directly at Ginny. There was no mistake as to what he intended to do.

"This time, there's no one here to help you. No Harry Potter to come to your rescue, no other family members to rush to your side, not even Dumbledore knows I'm here. What it all comes to is this: You're all mine! Mine to do with as I see FIT, since you're the one who put my son in Azkaban Prison. You're going to pay for what you did, and pay NOW!"

"What I did was rescue Harry from death, the death that was caused by your son. He did this to himself, not me. It was his actions, his CHOICES that put him there. And now, if you hurt me, it'll be YOUR CHOICES that'll place you right there in Azkaban right beside him!" Ginny fairly well screamed out this last thought. She distrusted Lucius more so than she did Draco.

With no more thought, Lucius raised his wand and directed a curse at Ginny. It was as if life were in slow motion. She watched him raise his wand and heard him pronounce the words and saw the beam of the magical killing force come out of his wand and come to her – directly to her. He could not have missed.

But he did.

The killing curse just stopped in front of Ginny, just like it did the day of Harry's funeral.

Lucius just kept on directing the curse at Ginny, not letting up, but still it did not reach Ginny. There was a shield charm that could have been used, but none was. Ginny did not have time to draw her wand. She had no need, for she knew the reason why she was not harmed.

It was her Guardian protecting her.

There was a flurry of motion, but it was not on Ginny's part, instead Lucius found himself bound up, his wand taken from him and he was gagged. It was all done so fast, but Ginny saw her chance and fled outside to the school to get help, not protection, but help.

There, she ran into Hagrid. "Ginny, what are you doing here? It's good to see ye." Hagrid boomed out.

"Hagrid, in Harry's tomb, the mausoleum . . . Lucius Malfoy is there, all bound up. He tried to kill me. Please, help me." Ginny said almost out of breath as she stumbled into Hagrid's massive form, grateful for his presence.

"Stay with me, Ginny, just stay with me, Ye'll be ok. I'll take you directly to Dumbledore and he'll get more help."

Hagrid swept up Ginny in his massive arms, and took her to Dumbledore's office, not stopping for anything, or anyone.

Reaching Dumbledore's office he put Ginny down and told the Headmaster what'd happened, as did Ginny.

"Just stay here, Ginny. This is the most protected part of the castle." Dumbledore said, anxiously. He went over to the fireplace and throwing in some floo powder and got the Ministry to send over some Aurors to pick up Lucius.

Dumbledore

"Miss Weasley seems we owe you a great debt. Lucius escaped and we're looking for him. We didn't know where he was. The Ministry will certainly want to reward you a great deal for helping in his capture. We've had plans that Voldemort is planning something, something big, but we've not been able to get any details. Still, we're very grateful for your help."

"Professor, I was just visiting Harry's tomb when Lucius was there, he tried to kill me. He said something about his son in Azkaban and that he blamed me. I tried to tell him that his actions, that if he did anything against me, he'd suffer for it. He didn't listen."

"Don't worry, Miss Weasley, you did the right thing, further more, you did nothing wrong." Dumbledore placed a hand on Ginny's shoulder, and said to her: "What you did, Harry would have been proud of you, had he been here to see what you did."

"But, Professor, he knows what I did. It was him who protected me."

Albus Dumbledore stopped and looked at Ginny. He was contemplating what to say, but instead, just shook his head and started to say something, but instead, kept quiet.

"Professor, its' all true, Harry is with me, even now as we speak. He owed me a wizard's debt and he promised me that he'd repay it, he told me this as he lay dying in my arms at St. Mungo's. There were people there who heard him. They'll tell you what he said." Ginny was desperate to be believed.

"Miss Weasley, don't worry, I tend to believe you. I've not looked into what you've said. But, if what you say is true, then I'll back you. Still, you were saved, twice, and in an unconventional way, even in our magical world."

"Thank you, Professor, thank you very much. I just want to be believed by someone. Still, I have Harry here to talk with. He's such a comfort to me. He always will be."

Dumbledore looked at Ginny and smiled. The twinkle came to his eyes. Ginny saw this and knew that Dumbledore believed her and understood how she felt. She always trusted the aged headmaster. But, as she was leaving his office, she was at the door getting ready to leave when he looked slightly away from her, not far away, but definitely not looking at her, and he smiled and nodded his head slightly, as if in recognition or acknowledgement and he raised his hand in salute.

Ginny looked at him and smiled, "Thank you, professor, Thank you very much. Oh, and one more thing, you mentioned a possible reward from the Ministry? Well, if there is any galleons involved, could you direct that the Ministry give the money to a needy wizarding family, some one who really needs it? Please? Harry's estate provides me, us, with more than enough."

"I'll do that, Ginny. Thank you for your generousity. It sounds like something that Harry has done in the past. It's just like him, you are, to be so generous." Dumbledore thanked her, and looking slightly to one side of her nodding his head, smiling and waving his hand, saw Ginny leave his office.

With that said, she took her leave and went back home to the Burrow. But on her way out of the castle, she passed many of the students and typical of any school the students in the hallways talked and chatted amongst themselves, but as Ginny passed them by, they all stopped talking and looked at her. Everyone was quiet, not a sound or whisper made. Finally, one of the girls asked Ginny a question. "Are you Ginny Weasley, the one that Harry Potter loved?"

Ginny was surprised, but answered, "Yes, I'm Ginny. Harry and I were to be married at the end of the school year. This is the ring he gave me as he lay dying in my arms in St. Mungo's. I'll wear it always; it'll never be taken off my finger. I belong to Harry now, I always have been."

"Thank you. We've all heard about him, some of the students knew him, but many of us never had the chance to. You're one lucky witch, Ginny, to have someone love you so very much. Many of us girls here are very proud of you."

"He and I were in Gryffindor house. I still consider Hogwarts, and especially Gryffindor house, here my home, just like Harry did."

"Wasn't Harry called 'the boy who lived'?" the student asked Ginny.

"Yes, he was. He was also the Heir of Gryffindor, the title he inherited in his second year after killing the monster Basilisk in the Chamber of Secrets and rescuing me, saving me. But, he always thought of himself as 'Harry, just Harry' nothing special, but to me and my family he was a part of my family and always will be. My entire family is still grieving at his loss."

"We're all sorry for what happened. Slytherin house is not considered in good company here since then. No one here really likes them, but we tolerate them. What happened put a stain on Slytherin house. I don't think that'll ever come off. You've got our sympathy at your loss."

"Please, don't grieve for me, for my loss is but his physical body. I do miss that part of him, but the part that makes him himself, his spirit, remains with me. I see him every minute of every day. He is my protector, my guardian. We'll always be together, forever. Professor Dumbledore understands that part and believes me – totally." Ginny said this in front of all the students that were standing with her; the hallway was jammed, but completely quiet so they could all hear her.

"Ginny, you'll always be welcome in Gryffindor House. Stay with us whenever you'd like. You're a real treasure. Thanks, for being here, with Harry, and with us." The two parted as friends. Ginny had made many friends that afternoon; she'd made a great impact, for the better with just a little effort. To Ginny, that felt very good.

There was a very pleased Guardian with her also.

The Burrow Attacked

Ginny goy back from Hogwarts after talking with Professor Dumbledore.

"Ginny, Dear," said Molly, "how was your visit with Albus?"

"Very comforting, but Mum, there's more to Harry than what I've told you and Dad."

"Oh?, what's that?"

Ginny was walking around in the kitchen as she talked to her Mum, but she walked over to the windows, looking out and said, "Can I tell her? You're a part of this family and she does need to know."

"Ginny, who are you talking to . . ." Molly asked.

"Mum, its' alright, you see, there was a reason why I wasn't killed by Lucius Malfoy either at Harry's funeral or today, while I was at his tomb."

Molly walked over to Ginny, putting her hand on Ginny's shoulder, to comfort her saying "Dear, I know you were close to Harry. We all know you both were, well, more than just friends. Ginny – I could see it!"

"You could?" Ginny turned to her Mum, surprise written all over her face.

"Yes, Dear, I could. Remember, I was a young girl once myself and I recognize the feelings. We all go through them and once you've lost someone special you just have to go on."

"Mum, I can't leave Harry behind. I won't."

"Ginny, dear, please try to understand. It's for the best."

"Mum, I know you're worried about me, but there's nothing to worry about."

"Ginny, there's plenty for me to worry about. You're carrying a torch for a young man who has just died and I see you talking to no one here."

"Mum, I'm talking to someone – I'm talking to Harry! He's the one who saved me those two times."

Close to breaking down, tears starting to roll down her cheeks, it was at this point that the family started to apparate home, right in the middle of the conversation.

"Mum, Harry is my Guardian!"

"What?" Molly responded looking at Ginny not knowing what to say.

"Mum, remember when I was at the hospital with Harry? It was then that he gave me a promise, a Wizards' Debt, for helping him. But, but, I didn't expect THIS!" Ginny said, waving her hands about.

"Didn't expect what?" Someone said.

Ginny turned around and saw her brothers there, plus her Dad.

I didn't expect the Malfoy's to come after me, and, and . ." Ginny stopped talking and just looked up, towards the windows.

"And what, dear?" Molly asked gently.

Ginny half-turned, as if she were looking at someone, and she nodded her head slightly.

"Like I was saying, Harry's here, with me now, as we speak. He's the one who defended me those two times. And, it was him who gave me this ring." Ginny held up her hand showing everyone the diamond ring on her finger.

It was to have been my wedding ring. Harry gave it to me just before he died."

"We didn't know, Ginny, not really." Charlie spoke out, gently.

The Burrow Attacked

It was toward evening when the Death Eaters struck the Burrow.

"Molly!" Arthur screamed, "Get out! Floo out to the Ministry – NOW! We'll hold them off."

"No, Arthur! I'll not leave my family now, not when they need me the most. I'm staying!" Molly retorted to her husband.

The boys were all spaced out around the inside of the Burrow – upstairs and down.

"Percy, go to the Ministry – get help. You know your way around there!" Arthur instructed his son.

"Yes, Dad." Percy replied, and he flooed away immediately.

Meanwhile, Wands were drawn, curses thrown and shields and barriers were magically drawn up for protection by both sides.

Ginny was kept in the house, protected by her brothers and he dad, and Mum, because none of them could have lived with themselves if they'd let anything happen to her.

All the brothers considered her the families 'crown jewel', so to speak, for they all loved her very much. Ginny was their seventh child.

That's why when to everyone's horror they saw her just walk out of the house, right into the midst of the fighting.

Curse after curse was thrown at her by the Death Eaters, but none found their mark – effectively, that is.

"Ginny! Come back!" Ron shouted.

"No, Ron. Stay where you are – all of you. I'll not be hurt; if I was I would have been before now." Ginny answered the unasked question; as she was walking out into the open and into certain death.

"Ginny!" screamed Molly as she got up and started running towards her only daughter; Arthur and several of her sons pulled he back to protection.

"Mum! Mum! Please, don't. Ginny's not crazy, something's happening, remember what happened to her at Harry's funeral and again at his tomb?"

"I'll not just stay here and watch my only daughter killed! Now, let me go!!"

"No, Mum. I won't. If she was going to get killed, she would have died by now. You saw how those curses didn't affect her."

"Molly." It was a soft voice, behind her. She turned around, as did the rest of the family and they saw Dumbledore.

Dumbledore was here! They all felt safer just a little, but safer.

"Molly, calm down. Ginny is in no danger, even with all those Death Eaters and Tom out there, she's in no danger, nor will she be harmed." Dumbledore told her, looking into Molly's grief stricken face with his piercingly blue eyes.

"Albus, oh, Albus! She's my only daughter! I don't want to loose her. The sacrifice would be just too great for me to bear!"

"She'll not be sacrificed, Molly. Ginny has a Guardian, one of the best that ever came out of Hogwarts, as a matter of fact."

He smiled and that trademark twinkle came back into his eyes.

Molly noticed that. And relaxed.

So, too, did the rest of the family.

"Who do you mean, Albus?" Molly asked.

Dumbledore turned to Molly, "Why, Molly, I'm surprised you haven't picked up on that. Who rescued Ginny from the Chamber of Secrets? Who killed the Horror from within it? Who pulled the Sword of Godric Gryffindor from the Sorting Hat?"

"Molly – Who is the Heir of Gryffindor? Who is the one, Molly, whom you were talking to Arthur, just before school started when you were at the Orders' Headquarters and you said, 'He's as good as' and 'who else has he got?'"

Molly just stood there, crying, tears falling down her cheeks. "Oh, Albus, I'm so sorry for not seeing, for not believing."

"That's alright, Molly, that's alright, You've been a very good Mum to him, and he knew it. Besides, there's other surprises in store for you." Dumbledore smiled and his eyes twinkled – both of them!

Outside, Ginny stood facing the Death Eater's - and Voldemort – by herself.

One of the Death Eaters stood up pointing their wand and uttering the killing curse, right at Ginny!

Ginny just stood there unaffected as the magical killing beam played over her body, completely and totally unaffected!

"VOLDEMORT! Come out and face me. This is the battle, the fight that is prophesized." Ginny announced to the Death Eaters and Voldemort.

"The Prophecy concerms Harry, not you!" Voldemort announced as he walked out from behind his supporters.

"Harry is here, within me, why else do you think that killing curse didn't affect me?" Ginny replied with no feeling of fear in her.

Voldemort pointed his wand, saying "I know of other spells, other curses more powerful, so HERE!" and with that last statement he sent a magical beam hitting Ginny, squarely in the chest! She just stood there – smiling.

"My Guardian is with me, Voldemort, you'll never get past him – NEVER! He has power that you do not have and can't overcome."

"I can overcome anything, young witch."

"Not this you can't, not this time Voldemort. Here's where you'll be stopped, permanently, forever." As Ginny said this, she knew Harry needed her here, for the Power Voldemort knew not was Love. Ginny quietly spoke to Harry – "Harry, I love you, I always have, ever since that first day I saw you at home in the Burrow's Kitchen. I loved you. We'll stand beside one another with our Eternal Bond of Love, my dearest – my husband."

Inside Ginny and all around her was Harry, inhabiting the same space. Ginny felt Harry now more intense than any lover EVER could, and so, too, could Harry feel Ginny.

Their Bonding, now complete, Ginny provided the voice to challenge Voldemort.

"Remember the fight inside the Ministry of Magic? COME, Voldemort, come and try to possess me again!" Ginny shouted out her challenge to the most feared Wizard in a thousand years since Salazar Slytherin walked the Earth!

Infuriated, burning with hatred at being challenged and publicly in front of his supporters Voldemort disappeared.

Ginny just threw out her arms, stretched them out and leaned her head back – smiling! Seemingly as an offering, a sacrifice!

Voldemort, just like in Harry's first year, his form like a ghostly wisp of smoke, flew over to Ginny and penetrated her chest.

She did not resist or even flinch, not the slightest!

As soon as Voldemort's form was inside her, he tried to withdraw – but couldn't!

An Almighty scream erupted but not from Ginny.

It was from Voldemort!

He was seen trying to escape, to fly upwards, but only got partly out when Harry dragged him back inside Ginny. No magic was used here – not on THIS field of battle, inside Ginny, for contained in it was the Love of Harry and Ginny – their Eternal Love, for that which is eternal can NOT be overcome, can not be defeated nor separated from the ones they dearly love.

The more Voldemort screamed in Pain, in Eternal Pain, the more of him was lost for his spirit was vanishing – along with his body, never to be brought back. The pain he felt was fueled by the burning Love that Harry and Ginny had for one another. This was that which the Prophecy foretold of.

As everyone looked on, they could hear the last dying echos of Voldemort's screams of Pain dying away as nothing more than a ghostly echo – and they were outside!

Ginny stood there after it was all over, lowered her arms, tilted her head forward and smiled.

"He's gone. Harry vanquished him forever, just like the Prophecy said." Ginny quietly said.

They boys and everyone else were speechless. Their little sister. She did all this.

Arthur just looked on at his only daughter, "Merlin's Beard!"

Ron looked at Fred and George: "Our sister?! She did THIS? Helped vanquish Voldemort?" It was said in a voice of incredulity.

The Guardian Revealed

Molly ran up to her daughter and hugged her and hugged her, crying tears of happiness and relief that her daughter survived.

What Molly didn't realize was that she was also hugging Harry.

And he enjoyed it, so very much!

At that moment, Molly heard a voice within her, "Thanks, Mum, I love you for being my Mum." Molly stopped and looked at Ginny, who was smiling, for she also heard that same voice, that voice that both women knew so very well.

"Is that, . . . ?" Molly just couldn't finish the question, but Ginny knew both the question partly answered and the answer.

"Yes, Mum, it's Harry. He's here inside me, surrounding me. When you hugged me you also hugged Harry, and he enjoyed it very much. That was him telling you so, because you're so close to me. That's why I wasn't hurt. As I was telling you, Harry's here to protect me."

"I believe you now, Ginny, I really do. Please, forgive me for not believing you sooner. I just didn't have any experience in any of this." Molly explained.

"That's alright." Ginny said and hugged her Mum again. For a long time. And every one there, death eaters, Auror's, ministry officials, and the entire Weasley family, were all there witnessing the scene. But What they saw, was not just two women hugging one another, but that they were encased in an ethereal glow of incredible white light – the glowing brilliance of Harry's Protection of the ones he loved. None of them ever forgot what they saw, and so they told their children and descendents of the events of that day, but especially the glowing protection that they saw surrounding those two.

Molly and Arthur took Ginny back inside where the rest of their family waited.

Ginny then told the rest of them the complete story, some they'd already heard but not all of it.

"Mum, Dad, my dear sweet brothers," Ginny held up her left hand showing them her diamond ring.

"This ring was to be my wedding ring from Harry. Like I said, we were to have been married at the end of this school year when he finished, but he gave me a Wizard's Debt, just before he died."

Ginny stepped back a little, "Here, let me show you that this is all real, Mum here knows it but I want the rest of you to see for yourself."

Beside her was a figure, Just the Ghostly outline form and slowly forming into a real solid form – one that they could all recognize.

"Harry!" Molly said, almost a whisper. No one made a sound.

"Mum," Harry said, looking at Molly. When she heard this she walked over to him and hugged him.

"Oh, Harry, harry, harry," Molly said over and over again. "I thought I'd lost you, I thought I'd lost you, oh, my dear sweet son." Molly cried and cried many tears of Happiness.

Harry then went around to each of the brothers – all six of them and hugged them. They could feel he was real, solid, but just something different about him that none of them could describe, but they all felt it, including Arthur.

After Harry showed himself to his family, none of them ever again doubted that he was still there, and they always remembered that and their Mum's reaction.

Dumbledore's Offer

Dumbledore looked at Harry, smiling, "It's good to see how far you've progressed, Harry."

"Thank you, Professor." Harry looked at his old headmaster, nodded his head and saluted him with a wave of his hand, but then walked over and shook hands.

"Harry, a young couple, so in love as you and Ginny are, have you thought of children?" Dumbledore asked.

"That choice is not available to me now, but yes, I've thought about having children with Ginny and do so want to, but it's just not possible anymore."

Dumbledore's eyes twinkled some. "Well, that is not quite the case, Harry. Madam Pomphrey has another choice for you." (Author's note: Go to and do a search on 'Dolly'. Genetic Scientist's in Edinburgh Scotland cloned a sheep in February 24th, 1997, and was named 'Dolly' and on April 23rd, 1998, Dolly gave birth to her own offspring)

"Albus, what do you mean?" Arthur asked.

"Well, seems Madam Promphey knows of some Muggles who are genetic Scientists, in Edinburgh and they're capable of cloning. That's a Muggle medical term. They're the most advanced in the world in this area of research and they can help."

"In order to explain it, I think Madam Pomphrey should be the one to talk with you. Arthur, may I use your fireplace?"

"Uh, why, yes, yes, please, go ahead." Arthur stuttered out not knowing what to say.

Dumbledore tossed in a handful of floo powder, "Hogwarts Infirmary" he spoke.

Madam Pomphrey's head appeared, "Yes, Albus?"

"Poppy, Do you remember that conversation we had concerning Ginny and Harry?"

"Yes, are they ready?"

"I believe they are, but they need more information, I think you'd be the best one to tell them."

"I'll be there now, Albus."

In an instant Poppy was here, in the Burrow. She didn't waste time.

After the explanation, which confused Arthur (the lover of all things muggle), but still delighted him, an Appointment was made for Ginny to see Poppy's Muggle medical associates.

The Announcement

Late Fall saw Ginny beaming, smiling and almost dancing as she came down the stairs one morning. She'd deliberately awaited for the family to be here on their day off. The boys were eating, Arthur was at the table reading that morning's 'Daily Prophet', and Molly was cooking.

"Mum, Dad, and my dearest brothers – I have an announcement!"

"Oh? What's that dear?" replied Molly as she continued working in the kitchen.

"I'm Pregnant! The Muggle physicians are right. It works! Harry's gonna be a Dad and I'm gonna be a real Mum!"

Everyone stopped what they were doing, Arthur put down his paper, the boys just looked up at Ginny, mouths' still full of food and they all looked at her like she'd grown two extra heads, like that 3 headed dog Hagrid kept during Harry's first year.

"Ginny! Congratulations. My first grandchild! Molly hugged her daughter very much and for a very long time.

Molly stood back at arms length from her daughter, looking directly at her, "Ginny, I'll teach you everything you need to know about being a Mum and a great one, too! Especially for Harry's child."

Arthur spoke up at this point, "Molly, we want to make sure Harry's child is well loved. I wouldn't want this child raised like Harry was by those Muggle relatives of his."

"Oh, Arthur, dear, this baby will be loved and hugged and kissed everyday. I'm so happy, oh, Ginny!" Molly hugged Arthur.

Ron just sat there, shaking his head, "Looks like Mum will be all mushy from now on."

Ginny looked at him scowling, "Oh, Ronnikins, you just wait till Hermione starts giving YOU babies!"

Everyone laughed, Ron turned scarlette red from his scalp to his neck and didn't say a word.

"Brother, I'll even let you change the nappies so you'll get the experience. Hermione will really appreciate THAT!" Ginny added and laughed. So, too, did his brothers.

Ginny walked up to her brother putting her arms around his shoulders and told him gently, "And, Ron, you know what? Your best Mate is smiling at what I just said!"

Ginny kissed her brother gently on top of his head.

Ron just hung his scarlette-colored face and shook his head while his family laughed – WITH him.

Everyone was pleased, very much pleased and happy. Finally after many long years there will be another baby Weasley in the Burrow and it was to be the sealing of two good family's: the Weasleys and the Potters.

The Birth

During the middle of the summer, Ginny started to have labor pains and so she was taken by her family to see Madam Pomphrey. This was a special pregnancy due to the nature of how it came to be. The genetic material that was taken from Harry while he was in St. Mungo's was kept to try to help, but Harry had died before they'd had much of a chance to use it. So, they just kept it, and that was what the Muggle physicians used to clone the baby.

On the 31st of July, in the infirmary of Hogwarts tended by Madam Pomphrey, plus other wizarding healers and her Muggle Physician associates, Ginny gave birth to a baby boy. Needless to say what he looked like: just like his dad with one notable exception: his forehead was free from all blemishes and scars. Ginny named him Harry James Potter, Jr., in honor of his dad.

Molly picked up the baby, her first grandchild and just held him and hugged him, gently this time, and talked to him. The baby would hold on to her hair which Molly loved. She looked up at her family, "This baby is a Weasley, Just like his father."

A reporter from the Daily Prophet came in to do an article on the birth and a picture was taken, which was published, of Ginny with the baby and her family, and a second picture was taken just of Ginny and the baby, but when the picture was developed, there stood beside Ginny a third figure.

Recognizable to all who saw him, for there was no mistaking his identity despite the time that had elapsed. For beside Ginny and the baby stood Harry, smiling, his arm gently place lovingly around Ginny: his wife, the one he protects.

And so Harry's family was complete. He was with those he truly loved and who in turn loved him without hesitation. His son grew up well loved and with a calm disposition, well mannered and knowing ALL about his father and Mum and the confrontation they both endured with Voldemort that notable day, for those memories were placed in a pensive for all to witness as a living history lesson.

Epilogue

In the evenings, Ginny could be seen standing outside in the garden. She was standing in her beloved garden, her frame unbent still, with the uncounted centuries of age that has been granted her – he eyes clear, her mind sharp and her hair still that fiery red that her beloved adored so much.

But, she was not alone.

Her family, now composed of all the descendents of her brothers, and of her son that she'd had with Harry, were used to Ginny being in the garden in the early mornings and evenings, and did not go with her – not one – yet she was not alone.

Ginny was never alone.

During her immensely long life span, which now approached that of old Nicolas Flammel's, she had her Guardian beside her. Her Guardian was as tangible to her as any other person, yet could be seen by no one else – his shock of unruly hair, dark as always, wearing no glasses as they were no longer needed, and having a clean, blemish free forehead. He stood a little taller than her, yet his perfection shown more brilliant than the noon day sun, for forever would he be beside his one true love.


End file.
